


Steve Doesn't Know How He Got Here

by Clankit



Category: Fallout 4, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost Crack, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Crack Relationships, Except I think Steve Rogers/ John Hancock could be amazing if only knew how to write it, I write them when I need a 'lil something-something to do, Incomplete, M/M, Marvel/Fallout, Marvel/Fallout 4, Marvel/Fallout 4 Crossover, if you have a better idea for a title please feel free to suggest, these chapters are short and not beta-read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whoa, whoa. Time out.” A man with incredibly irradiated skin, or a “ghoul” as the locals called them (Steve was not yet sure if it was a racist slur), stepped forward. “Someone steps through that gate for the first time, they’re a guest. You lay off the extortion crap.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hold up there. First time in Goodneighbor? Can’t go walking around with insurance.”

Steve blinked, and glanced down to see that yes, he was still in fact extremely muscular with a gun strapped to his back and a pistol at his side, along with a pair of bloodied brass knuckles and a knife. He looked up back at the man who was offering “insurance” and squinted.

“I’m sorry?” 

“Insurance. Personal protection like. You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or “accidents” start happenin’ to ya. Big, bloody, “accidents.”” The man took another drag from his cigarette, despite the fact that Steve could snap this man in half over his knee. Not that he would, of course. He was a good, hard working American hero, or at least he used to be.

“Whoa, whoa. Time out.” A man with incredibly irradiated skin, or a “ghoul” as the locals called them (Steve was not yet sure if it was a racist slur), stepped forward. “Someone steps through that gate for the first time, they’re a guest. You lay off the extortion crap.” 

Steve was tempted to step forward and tell the irradiated man that it was fine, but before he could the other man stepped forward. “What’d you care? He ain’t one of us.” 

“No love for your mayor, Finn?”  _ Mayor?  _ “I said let him go.” 

“You’re soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsides walk all over us, one day there’ll be a new mayor.”

“Come on, man. This is me we’re talking about. Let me tell you something.” ‘Hancock’ walked forward, put his arm on Finn’s shoulder, and stabbed him several times in the stomach without blinking an eye.

Anger filled Steve’s mind. Yes, the man had been someone that probably would’ve done the same to this ‘Mayor Hancock’ and perhaps he had deserved it, but he had not threatened anyone except Steve!

“Now why’d you have to go and say that, huh? Breaking my heart-”

“You killed him!” Steve said accusingly and crossed his arms like an angry parent.

Hancock raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I did, because he was an asshole who berated newcomers like you.

Deepening his frown, he replied “You shouldn’t kill if it’s not a necessity.” 

“He would’ve killed you. You call saving someone not a necessity?” 

Steve didn’t have an answer for that one.

The irradiated mayor sighed. “The name’s Hancock, and this here is Goodneighbor. Goodneighbor is of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone’s welcome.”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Steve muttered under his breath, but nodded anyways.

“Looks like we’re going to get along just fine. If you’re looking for work, talk to me later. I might have something for you.”

Noting that, Steve stepped over Finn’s dead body to go get some ammo, which he would use to at least  _ try _ to shoot warning shots at people before going in for the kill.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've made Hancock's dialogue to be similar to what he says when you pick the "you killed him" option, but I could not find a play though where someone chose that option. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This might sound strange, but is 'ghoul' a slang term?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is good, sorry if it is wonky. I did Steve's character the best I could.

"Do you have any work I could do, Mayor Hancock?"

Hancock raised an eyebrow at the formality, but nonetheless answered him. “Work? Hmm… There’s a lot of weird talk coming in about a place called the Pickman Gallery-”

“I know, I was there. There was a serial killer. I was going to lock him up, but I realized there wouldn’t be enough spare time to constantly give him water and food, so I had to kill him.”

Hancock did a double take. This guy had tried to _lock him up?_ Who the fuck ever tries to do that? Death of other humans was a natural part of life; you had to protect what was yours, simple as that. “Uhh.. I guess you’ll be wanting caps, then. How about-”

“Actually, no. I’d much rather make a deal.”

“What do you want?"

"I've heard of this town, and I want you to give everyone who comes in here guaranteed security-"

"You're not serious?" He couldn't be serious. "Me and the Neighborhood Watch try our best, but we can't watch over everyone that comes into town. You try it."

Tall and handsome furrowed his brow. "Then use the caps you would be giving to me to pay for the first couple people's hotel rooms."

"You sure you wouldn't rather just take your caps and leave?" Mr. Crazy shook his head, but then raised his it back up.

"This might sound strange, but is 'ghoul' a slang term?"

"Ehh... Might've been, but everyone uses it nowadays, and I've never met a ghoul who had a problem with the term. You're a strange fellow, brother. Mind if I ask your name?"

A strange look appeared on the man's face. "Bucky!" he blurted out. "... You can call me Bucky."

\--

It had never been more obvious to Steve that he was a complete and absolute idiot.

Steve had had some hesitations before about using his real name; he didn't know what this world or it's people thought of Captain America, or even if they knew who he was. Being too afraid to ask, he had told people to call him "Roger."

But when Mayor Hancock asked his name, Steve paused. He wanted to come up with a different name, something that couldn't be traced back to Captain America just in case Mayor Hancock turned out to be a bit too curious about his past. So, in his unwarranted fear, he blurted out the first name on his mind. "Bucky!.. You can call me Bucky."

_Well, fiddlesticks._

Mayor Hancock frowned, and for a second Steve feared his irrational terror might've been right. "Well, I guess it suits you in a way. A strange name for a strange guy." He paused. "Bucky. Bucckkkyy. Well, it rolls off the tongue at least. Anyway, Bucky, since I’ve made a deal with you and all, tell me a bit about yourself.”

_Major fiddlesticks._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’d ya fight? I know I’ve heard of some stuff in D.C.… Wait, don’t tell me you’re with the Brotherhood of Steel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh I want a vacation from life

A lesser man would’ve smoothly lied about his past.

Sadly, Steve was no lesser man.

“Oh, well, I, um— fought in a war.” Steve fumbled over his words as much as he did when he tried to pick up girls.

Mayor Hancock’s eyes widened and the man—or ghoul, whatever— seemed to soften a little. “Everyday around here is a war, brother. But for real? You were a soldier?”

“Yeah. For a long time, actually. Still kind of am, technically.”

“Where’d ya fight? I know I’ve heard of some stuff in D.C.… Wait, don’t tell me you’re with the Brotherhood of Steel?”

Steve momentarily forget his predicament and frowned. “Who?”

“You don’t know ‘em? They’re a group that claims to be working for the good of the Commonwealth, but they don’t appreciate folks that look like me, or anyone else that ain’t human.”

That did not sound good. In fact, it sounded like the exact opposite. It seemed like that even in the future, terrorism was still to be found.

“Tell me more about this group.”

“I’d love to, but I’m afraid now that we’ve reached a deal and I don’t think you’re gonna be giving anyone a hard time, I’ve got things to do.”

Sighing, Steve cursed (okay, well he didn’t actually curse, but he said unhappy words) inwardly. Of course, this man was a Mayor. He had duties to attend to, people to take care of, and he had only bothered with Steve because he wanted to know that he wouldn’t be a threat. “Of course, Mayor Hancock.”

Mayor Hancock clapped Steve on the shoulder and gave him a smile that Steve politely returned. “No problem, Bucky. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go get a drink.”

_Wait, what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, gals, and non-binary pals, I have absolutely no idea where this is going. This was supposed to be one chapter. I'm driving this train but it was never even on rails on the first place. Since y'all are my passengers, I am 100% open to suggestions. What do you want Steve to do? Comment 1 if you want Steve to go to the bar with Hancock. Comment 2 if you want Steve to wander around Goodneighbor.
> 
> For real, I hope y'all enjoyed this little update. but also I have no idea what I am doing


End file.
